Conversations that will Blow your Mind
by MSTURN13
Summary: Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa, and Miyuki all have a conversation that is quite unusual and not at all like the ones they have most of the time. This is my second fanfic ever so I'm very new to this, if I get mostly positive reviews I'll keep going. Thank you


**Conversations That will Blow your Mind**

Summary: Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa, and Miyuki all have a conversation that is quite unusual and not at all like the ones they have most of the time.

Okay and the , I do not own Lucky Star nor any of the characters.

Hello there everyone it has been a while and this is my second, fan fic ever. Once again it is a Lemony packed fic and I'm trying to get better at writting these in the first place.

____________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 1**

The sun was begining to set on a hot saturday evening. Kagami, Miyuki, and Tsukasa were all staying the night over Konata's house. Kagami was laying stretched out on Konata's bed while Miyuki and Tsukasa where on the ground reading some of Konata's manga. In the kitchen Konata was busy getting her friends something to snack on for the hot day. As Kagami turned on Konata's bed to face the wall with a look of disappointment thinking about what kind of ridiculous food Konata was going to bring to them, Konata steped into her room with popsicles.

Kagami's face lit up, "Wow not bad Konata, I thought you were gonna make some reference to anime or to a manga and do something really geeky." She said as she got up and took one of the cold phallic symbols from Konata's hand.

"Nah not this time, Kagamin." She said as a sly grin raced across her face. "But it did get me thinking about something." Konata handed the other popsicles to Miyuki and Tsukasa. After hearing that statement, the three girls became curious as to what she pondering in that little head of hers.

The sounds of plastic wrapping being ripped filled the room as all the girls began to reveal they're popsicles from they're *hide away's*. Miyuki slid her strawberry flavored treat in her mouth and looked at Konata. "What are you thinking about Kona-chan?" She asked in her timid voice. Legendar Girl A, sat next to Miyuki and Tusaka and smiled even harder as she put her cold snack in her mouth. A few seconds went by of her sucking on it, until she looked up at Kagami with her trade mark cat grin.

"Okay, what the hell is going through your mind?" Kagami said slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, Kona-can I really want to know what your thinking about." Tsukasa said as she leaned in toward Konata.

"Well..." Konata put her pop back in her mouth, then slowly took it out. "I know this seems a little childish, but sucking on these Popsicles just reminded me of sucking...or should I say oral sex, for the purple haired scary chick on my bed he he." She saw Kagami make a demonic face and clinch her fist. "I was wondering how do you guys give blow jobs, where do you like to start, when the last time you have given one, or should I say have you given one at all Kagamin?" Kagami's mouth gaped open while her face turned red as the skirt of her winter uniform.

"Oh yay, I have been meaning to bring that up, but I was a little scared to." Tsukasa said as she took her Popsicle out of her mouth.

"Yes I have too. I really want to know what you guys do." Miyuki said as she blushed.

"WHAT!?!?!?!" Kagami yelled. "Even you Miyuki-can?" Miyuki just looked down as she blushed with intensity.

"Oh, I even remember the first time I gave a blowjob, I was so nervous. I'm pretty sure I did a horrible job." Miyuki said embarrassed.

"WHAT?!?!" Kagami asked in grimmest.

"Yeah I know what you mean." Tsukasa began to comment. "I can recall the first time I saw a blow job. You might remember this too Kagami. Well one day Kagami and I came home from school and we were looking around the house for everyone. We called out saying 'is anybody home' and Matsuri said 'Everyone is gone and I'm up here studying with a friend.' We waited around twenty minutes, but I had made dinner then I said to Kagami 'Lets go and get Matsuri so we can eat.' We both went to her room and opened the door and there she was sucking up her boyfriend or one of her friends."

"TSUKASA!!!"

Miyuki continued the conversation, "Oh I know what you mean about coming in on people, I once came in on my mom talking on the phone about oral sex."

"MIYUKI"...(This is getting too intense for me to handle) Kagami thought.

__________________________________________________________________________

**Konata's Story**

"I've got the perfect story for you guys, it happened pretty recently actually. If you like I can start out and we can round robin." Konata interjected. All the girls looked at Konata with awe. Kagami still couldn't believe they were about to talk about something so private. "It happened not too long ago, I would say not even a week. If you guys remember going to the cosplay cafe I work at, then maybe you guys might remember the guy that kinda looks like Kyon."

"Kyon?" Kagami asked.

"Yeah Kyon, from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. Yeah, he's pretty hot, and I had noticed he had been coming to the shop a lot. So after a while we began to talk about stuff like what kinda animes he likes and what I liked and he said he loved how I played the part of Haruhi. But on a special day, he came in and was blushing at me a lot. He was wearing the same old uniform, but there was something a little different, I couldn't put my finger on it at first, but later I would have my mouth all over it." Kagami just looked down in shame as Konata went on. "He came up to me and he was red as a barn. I noticed he was all sweaty and then he gave me a box of chocolates and special edition DVD of The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. I looked at it in total shock, never seeing something so epic in my entire life and for a totally hot guy to just give it to me like that really took the cake. Out of excitement I jumped up and hugged him and told him to stay around after the dance so we could talk some more."

"Oh my gosh what did he do Kona-chan?" Tsukasa asked.

"He said, 'Sure no prob it'll be nice to see that dance of yours again.' I looked at him, just starring deep in his eyes for a little while. Then I gave him a little peck on the cheek, next getting into character, I pulled him by his tie, just as Haruhi would do, over to a table close by the stage. We began to dance to Hare Hare Yukai, just to further entertain him, while I danced I raised up my skirt a little every now and then. He looked at me with wildest look on his face like he wanted to raid my panties on the spot. For some reason, I looked down in between his legs and there I saw it, an up and coming erection. Even though it wasn't up all the way, I could still see how huge it was. It made me blush and made me a little hungry."

"What happened next?" Kagami asked.

"Well, thanks for the enthusiasm Kagamin, we finished the performance and it was my lunch break. So playing my part as Haruhi again, I pulled him by his tie to a back ally that no ever goes to cause they're too scared or something like that. He said to me 'So, I saw what you did and I have to say it was very satisfying.' I smiled back looking up at him and said 'Well you getting me those gifts was much nicer, so I wanna give you something better too.' Then he scratched his head and nonchalantly said 'It was nothing, I wanted to do something for a hot girl.'

"Whoa whoa wait I minute I think your being full of yourself now."

"No Kagamin, that's exactly what he said and as I was saying, he went on 'I really like what you look like in that.' I got closer too him and pushed up against his thigh. 'Thanks.' I could barely even think straight I mean he had really flattered me and he it was making me hot in my lower areas knowing about his growing member. So boldly with my left hand busy holding his tie, I used my right hand to grab his dick that was on the side of his leg. I thought to myself (gosh its feels even bigger and its not even all the way hard yet) finally I snapped back to reality when I heard him moan. My hand began to move up and down the clothed length. He started breathing a little hard and it seemed like he didn't know what to do with his hands, which made me giggle to myself a little. I looked up at him with the sexiest look I could muster, which seemed like it worked, and said 'Is this okay?' He looked at me with a really cute look of weakness and said so softly like a whisper on the wind 'yeah.' Finally he put his hands on my ass, he gave a smug smile 'Wow that's the softest ass I have ever felt.' I looked at him then looked down at his partner, I decided I couldn't wait any longer and I had to see it. My left hand left his tie and my right went to the same spot as the other --his belt, the button on his pants, and the zipper. I reached into the cookie jar to get my prized and pulled out a monster. He was so fucking huge. I mean in a dating sim guys always have giant monstrous cocks, but I never thought I would ever encounter I guy with such a large member. Look I took pictures." Konata said as she passed around her cell phone with a picture of his member. The girls looked at it with they're mouths wide.

"That his like a...gosh I'm at a loss of words here." Tsukasa said.

"Yeah it really is quite amazing." Miyuki said. While Kagami just stared without saying anything.

"Yeah it is impressive isn't. When I pulled him out I started stroking him and he made a very soft moan as he closed his eyes and relaxed. After I had pulled out his dick and the cool night air caressed his cock along with my hand I could estimate he his size. I was guessing maybe a little over ten inches long but he had the thickest dick I had ever seen in my life. His skin was so smooth, yet his dick was hard as a cinder block. Elevating myself by standing on my tip toes, I gave him a long passionate kiss while I played with the precum on the head of his healthy weapon. He whimpered in my mouth. As I broke the the kiss the only things connecting us was my hand on his manhood and a string of saliva from out mouths. I gave him a devilish smile and got on my knees 'Now time for your present.' I said as I enveloped his cock with my mouth. His skin felt so good on my lips and the texture was perfect. I had only taken in a little pass the head, at the time but it felt so good in mouth, it even made me moan a little. I pull up and took him out of my warm mouth and the cool air got to him again. 'Wow do I get more of this present?' He said with a flushed look on his face. I shook my head yes and asked, 'Have you ever gotten one of these before?'

'Yeah I have and I have had sex too.'

'Good, I said as I put him back in my mouth taking him in deeper. I heard him moan and groan like crazy as I my tongue danced around his dick. Now girls I'm about to tell you were I specialize. Because I'm not very chesty I need to make up for it in some way. so I can deepthroat like I don't even have gag reflexes. Which Kyon learned. I began bobbing my head up and down half of his cock, as I looked up at him seductively while he yelled and moaned. Then while I caught him off guard I took his whole dick in my mouth all the down to the base."

"To the base I don't believe you. You are waaaay too small to fit something like that all the way down your mouth." Kagami criticized.

"No its true I have some pics on my phone too, just press the arrow keys and you can scroll through them. But as I was saying, I went so deep on his dick, my nose was squashed against his hairless pelvis, the I went up to the part just under the head then back down to the base, in motion like that for a few minute. He threw his head back and he moaned and screamed my name. Then I went back down to the base again and moved my head all around so he could feel everything in my throat which caused him to twitch a little. Adding more to my sexual exploration, my left hand hand cuped his balls and my head went far enough up for my right hand to pump the base of his dick. He looked down at me and struggled to get solid words out of his mouth, 'Konata it so g..goood. Oh keep g...ahhhhh..going please.' I went up to the head of his dick and tasted his precum, while my right hand worked at his soaked dick. Oh I forgot to mention, all the while I had been blowing him, I was moaning like crazy cause his dick felt too good in my mouth. To tease him a bit, I slowed down my . I slowly took his entire dick in my mouth, then I went back to top just as slow while I moaned on him. He couldn't stop moving his head from being tilted back or from looking at his 'hot girl' give him a top notch blow job. Then I took it out of my mouth and smacked myself in the side of the face with it as I jacked him off. Next, I put as much on my mouth on the side of his dick as I went up and down. His moan became more of a whimper again as I teased him."

"Wow Konata you were really getting him right." Miyuki said.

"Oh cute little Miyuki-san, that's not even the best part. I licked from the base of his cock on the under side, to the top of his tip. I tried to flatten my tongue out has much as I could to lick his big meaty cock like and ice cream cone. He began to shiver, then he looked down at me and whispered 'Konata.' That's all he need to say I knew what he wanted, so without a second thought in my head, I took his entire length in mouth again, all the way down to the hilt. I bobbed even faster than I did earlier and everything began to get intense for him. The vibrations of me moaning on his dick was getting him closer to his climax. I deep throated him like it wasn't nothing and was eagerly anticipating him cumming into my mouth. I began to use my hand for every time I would leave the base of his dick my hand would follow my mouth in the motion, but I moved it so I could put the whole thing in my mouth. Then I felt his hand on my head, stroking my hair 'Konata, I...I...I'm about to..cum Konata, ahhhhhhhhhhhh oh gosh it feels so good I'm AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!' I was so happy to see he couldn't even finish his sentence before he erupted in my mouth. He shot the first stream of his thick hot ambrosia down my throat and I pulled up quick enough to feel the second stream , then the third and fourth streams went directly in my mouth as I swallowed it all up. Hey you guys know that little stage after a guy cums, where he is super sensitive and he kinda has spasms?"

"Yeah...Yeah." Tsukasa and Miyuki said as Kagami tried to keep up with them.

"Well I didn't even stop during that period, I wanted to show him how a perfect blow job actually felt. He was still hard and I kept sucking him up. I would bob up and down while a little of his cum was still oozing out. Theres nothing I love more than a guy who cums a lot. He was yelling so load and I kinda wanted to tell him to be a little more quiet but, I enjoyed what I wad hearing too much to care. Then I felt both his hands on the back of my head as I continued to give him head. He tangled his fingers in my hair and his knees began to buckle from him being so sensitive. "Konata...Ahhhh ahhhhhh, oh shit its so good, I can't believe...ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh...I love it...Ahhhhhhhhhhh Im gonna cum again oh shit..KONATA!!!" He yelled out as his squirted his delicious white lava in my mouth, while I sucked on his head. He gripped my hair tightly, it just made me suck harder on him. This time I took my lips of his dick, opened my mouth and showed him his cum in mouth. The I spit it back on his dick and used it as a lubricant to jack him off with. 'Wow you sure do cum a lot. You know, I really love that thought. It tastes really good.' He couldn't even speak, all he could do is move peculiarly and roboticly as I massaged his delicate skin-flute, with his own exotic juices."

'You know Konata' He said with one eye half opened and while he was still moving and twitching from his massage. 'I have never came so fast, but are really talented. Oh shit AHHHHH!!" He threw his head back in pleasurable agony.

'Well my lunch break is about to end in about five minutes but, I bet I could make you cum again.'

'Yeah.'

"I didn't waste anytime. I wanted more of his delectable cum, and I worked even harder for it than I did earlier. I moaned as his manhood slid down my throat even easier with the addition of his lubricant. He tasted so good and I used one of my hands to massaged myself has I bobbed up and down on his whole dick. He grabbed my head and bucked his hips forcing himself even deeper, while we were like this, my tongue dangled down, to his ball to graze and lick them. Yeah Kagamin he was that deep down my throat.

'Konata I'm about to cum!' He said. I but he didn't even have to say it, his breathing became harsh and he was yelling and screaming, and i felt him pour down my throat and into my mouth. I savored the taste of his warm, white, beverage. I swashed it around in my mouth while I sucked on his head. I opened my mouth for him to see his glory in my mouth then swallowed and showed him again to show him where it was all going. Then I got up off my knees and kissed him. 'Hey you should come over to my place after work.' I said.

"Well what happened do you guys do anything?" Kagami asked.

"Oh hell yeah, it was bitchin'. Luckily my dad was gone and he totally fucked the shit out of me and I'm a screamer. But even if I wasn't, i would of been screaming cause he knew what he was doing. He hit all my favorite spots and spots I didn't even know I had. Gosh I came so much. I really didn't think I had that much in me. I couldn't walk normal for about two days. Oh in fact Kagamin you're laying in the exact spot him and I came a lot. So just to let you know, you might be laying in love stains."

"AHHHHH!!"

"I was kidding, I washed my sheets. But I am going to be seeing him again, soon, I have a leash and color for me and we are getting kinky. Next time." The girls clapped as Konata finished her story with pride. "But what I wanna know is who's next?"

**End**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Authors note: Hopefully you guys liked that. Please review, hopefully if I get a lot of good reviews I'll keep going, with the story. Oh I'm open to ideas as well so don't be shy to share, if I like the idea enough I'll include it in the story. Thanks for reading everybody!!! :3 XD


End file.
